<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallow your pride and follow by pxnky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378201">Swallow your pride and follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnky/pseuds/pxnky'>pxnky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apparently I know how to write more than fluff, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Raihan is a tease but what is new, Teasing, so here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnky/pseuds/pxnky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you just sucked me off in the Stadium's bathroom"</p><p>Raihan can't help but laugh at the comment, voice still hoarse and throat resentful.</p><p>"I can't believe you let me"</p><p>Leon laughs with him, his sense of responsibility and of arriving on time long forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swallow your pride and follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever stop writing about these two? Hell no</p><p>Am I actually gonna write a full series of smut for these two? Hell yes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon is still trying to process how, in just a matter of second, he went from feeling the nerves heating up inside his stomach because of the immediate approach of the battle, his turn to take on yet another Challenger, to feeling nervous because he’s about to do something he shouldn’t be doing in the Stadium’s bathroom.</p><p>The sound of Raihan locking the door with the latch behind him makes expectation and anxiety eat him alive equally. Expectation because oh, he’s fully aware of what’s about to happen, anyone with a boyfriend who loves adrenaline and strong emotions as much as Raihan would know. Anxiety because if any of the other Gym Leaders or some member of the staff had the clever idea of entering the bathroom they would become victims of these two and their horny asses. In his defense, Leon would say that Raihan often does this when Leon’s too restless before a battle and needs to stop overthinking. Or at least he does it since they started dating and Leon’s doubts take the best of him, making him think about what would happen if he lost, if Hop stopped seeing him as the unbeatable, admirable figure he believes his big brother is.</p><p>Leon is thankful. Thankful for Raihan and his practical measures to urgent problems.</p><p>Raihan doesn’t wait any longer before taking over his senses, overwhelming him. He pins him against the stall’s wall, pressing his chest against Leon’s and putting their foreheads together. Leon is sure his is all covered in sweat, but Raihan either doesn’t have the heart to call him out or doesn’t believe it’s the right moment to do so. It’s probably the second option. Leon is very convinced that, as soon as all this is over, his boyfriend will laugh at him and tell him how much he sweats when he’s nervous (as if Leon doesn’t already know), and Leon will step on his feet with all his might. But he stops thinking in what will happen later and focus in what’s happening now.</p><p>Raihan’s hand finds his, brushes their fingertips together so slightly it tickles and Leon smiles. He laces his fingers with Raihan’s and his boyfriend brings their hands to his lips. He presses exactly five kisses, one for each knuckle, on Leon’s hand. He anything but melts into the touch and attention.</p><p>“You’re gonna go out there and you’re gonna do great, ya hear me?” Raihan speaks in a low voice, maybe so that no possible intruders can hear them, or maybe because, even if there’s no one else there, he only wants Leon to hear it. Their hands are still in front of his mouth when he speaks, his warm breath caressing the back of Leon’s hand and a shiver subsequently running through his spine because of the sensation. “People are still gonna love you no matter what happens, you know that, don’t you?”</p><p>“… I know”</p><p>It’s a bit hard for Leon to say it, because he really doesn’t think so. His voice comes out faltering at the start because he doesn’t find enough courage inside himself to speak them into existence. He wants to believe them, but it’s not as easy as it sounds. He should repeat them aloud at least ten more times before the idea starts penetrating that thick skull of his.</p><p>Raihan is aware of that and, because of it, he’s gonna take matters into his own hands.</p><p>He abandons Leon’s hand with one last kiss on the wrist and his fingers bury in the Champion’s shoulder. He manages to make that annoying cape of his fall to the ground in a swift movement, and before Leon starts complaining, Raihan catches his lower lip with his teeth, softly, to not hurt him and not leave a visible mark, and sucks. The moan that escapes his lips, marching between annoyed and pleasurable, makes Raihan’s heart swell with pride and separate himself from Leon just enough to give him self-sufficient smile. Leon’s hand pinching his side, sure enough with a lot less strength that he had initially planned, far from making Raihan scream in pain, makes him laugh.</p><p>It’s cute how desperate he can get with so little action in such a little time.</p><p>“I’d love to have more time to play with ya, but that’s gonna have to wait till we get home” Raihan warns him. His voice sounds like a mix of grieved and mocking, with a light touch of excitement. “Think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Do <b>you </b>think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Can’t say anything for sure, but still better than doing nothing and going out there with a hard on”</p><p>“Fair enough”</p><p>Leon kisses him to shut him up before Raihan comes up with another witty comment. Raihan understands, he would do that too.</p><p>The kiss also tells him to hurry up, that they don’t have all day and that people are going to get suspicious if they take too long in there, even if the hunches would be justified if that happened. Raihan also understands that, but he can’t help but wonder how long it will take to bring Leon to the point where he orders him to get on his knees and suck him off at once. He has a certain weakness for Leon’s demanding side, the one that bosses him around and acts more serious than usual, but that he unfortunately gets to see more in Pokemon battles than in more adult situations like this one.</p><p>His hands go down with an unnerving slowness from Leon’s shoulders to his hips. Raihan’s nails drag all the way through his back, caressing him and giving him the shivers. Leon feels them as if there was no cloth separating Raihan’s nails from his skin. Raihan’s fingertips are cold when they sneak under Leon’s shirt and find a good spot on his hips, moving up his back again and lifting, little by little, the annoying piece of fabric, leaving him all exposed.</p><p>Leon’s head ends up bumping against the stall’s wall when he throws it back, and Raihan doesn’t waste time before taking advantage of his exposed neck, lips hot and wet against the skin there that feels hot like fire. But this time he doesn’t lick nor suck. Instead he decides to go for the teeth right away. At the start, it only feels like tickling, Raihan’s fangs right above the skin without moving, playing with his expectations until he sinks his teeth into the flesh without a warning. Not strong enough to break the skin or draw blood, but still a powerful bite regardless.</p><p>Lucky for them, Leon can contain the scream that comes out of his throat, but he can’t help hitting the wall with his fist closed tight, which leaves his knuckles red and burning. Great, now he doesn’t only have marks in one part of his body but two.</p><p>“If anyone notices this and this makes tomorrow’s news, I’m breaking up with you”</p><p>“You won’t and we both know that”</p><p>“Bold statement coming from you”</p><p>“Lee, I know way too much shit about you” Raihan jokes. Leon notices how the other’s mouth curves into a smile against his neck, and as an answer buries his hand in his hair, petting, tracing circles with his fingers. He loves that man and his ability to shut down his mind when it gets too loud, he loves him more than his life. “Besides, you love me way too much.</p><p>Leon smiles. It’s true. He doesn’t even plan to deny it, but the rhythm of the situation is already slow enough as it is to make it slower now by thinking about all the qualities his boyfriend has that make him so attractive to anyone’s eyes. He’ll have time for that later, when the journalists come to interview him outside of the Wyndon Stadium when the battle ends and he starts giving them mechanic answers, an almost robotic, fake smile painted in his face while, inside his head, he starts thinking about different scenarios, innocent and not so innocent, with Raihan, or starts thinking about the dinner waiting for him when he gets back home.</p><p>His hand curls into a fist in Raihan’s hair and pulls. He lets out a groan. Leon laughs.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Don’t ‘hey’ me! Keep being this slow and we’ll be stuck here till next year’s Gym Challenge!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t oppose that…”</p><p>Leon tries his best at suppressing his laugh while rolling his eyes. Raihan always tries to drag foreplay on as much as possible, even if he looks like that aggressive beast that always goes straight to the point. Reality is, even if on the public eye (let’s see Gym battles, training and everything that has to do with his job as a Gym Leader) he behaves like a social butterfly, an adrenaline lover, aggressive and direct, in his private life he’s the complete opposite, almost a completely different person. He likes to take things slowly and make sure he’s not the only one enjoying. A selfless and committed lover, in short.</p><p>If Leon weren’t in such a hurry, he wouldn’t have a problem with leaving Raihan do as he pleases and take his sweet time to make him moan and see stars until his legs feel like jelly. But, unfortunately for them both, it’s not the case.</p><p>In an attempt to tell Raihan to hurry up, Leon presses a knee against his crotch. The soft, low moan leaving his lips is muffled on Leon’s neck. He’s starting to get hard, Leon notices it, and he’s sure that Raihan himself has taken notice of it as well. But Leon is under no condition to mock him, since he’s already starting to feel that uncomfortable sensation of his shorts feeling way too tight.</p><p>“Not fair, Lee…”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you can do better things with your mouth than complain”</p><p>Raihan’s laugh is broken by a whine when Leon rubs his crotch with his knee once more. His head seeks for shelter in the crook of Leon’s neck, but he’s still playing stubborn. He captures between his lips a patch of his skin and sucks, not hard but rather like a child sucking his thumb to sleep better (except a lot less innocent than that). He makes several times the gesture to go for a bite just to end up not doing it, and his tongue drags, hot and playful, for every corner it can reach.</p><p>Leon’s patience has a limit, and even though Raihan it’s not quite close to surpass it, his sense of responsibility and his arousal are both screaming at him from where they’re hidden, in some corner in Leon’s mind, asking him to let them out at once. Leon, however, knows that only one of them can come out, since they cancel each other out and he knows that, whichever it is that frees itself, it will kick the other one back inside his cell.</p><p>Being forced to pick between a serious case of blue balls or a possible embarrassing situation that includes telling his friends and/or bosses less than believable excuses is not what he had in mind when Raihan dragged him inside the Stadium’s bathroom.</p><p>He’s unable to choose until Raihan goes out of his way, nips at his ear a little too harshly and Leon’s animal side is the one that makes the choice for him.</p><p>He grabs Raihan by the hoodie and pulls him apart from him, until they’re face to face. Raihan doesn’t seem at all surprised, that little smile on his face tells Leon that he’s been waiting for him to react that way. Leon’s eyes stare into Raihan’s, and he can see in the Gym Leader’s eyes a mix of impatience mixed with pride. A thin string of saliva, barely noticeable, runs down his chin, his cheeks are tainted a soft shade of red and his forehead is shiny with sweat, making Raihan look wrecked when they haven’t even properly started.</p><p>“Get on your knees, for Arceus’ sake” And, as if to avoid sounding too demanding, Leon adds at the end. “… Please”</p><p>Raihan obeys him in the blink of an eye, sinking to his knees in front of him and looking small for the first time in his life.</p><p>Leon isn’t aware of how hard he’s inside his shorts until now, and internally curses himself and his fashion choices. The underwear, thighs and shorts make for a very uncomfortable prison. He wants to urge Raihan to hurry it up already, but at the same time wants to let him be.</p><p>“Rai...” Leon tries to sound as begging as possible. Maybe that way Raihan will soften and stop being a tease, and he’ll focus on giving Leon what he wants at once.</p><p>Blue eyes look up at him through his eyelashes. His naughty smirk lets him see one of his fangs and Leon swallows, sinking his nails into the palm of his hands to try and hang onto his last self-control or whatever is left of it. Raihan’s big hands land on Leon’s thighs, dangerously close to his crotch, and squeeze. One of his hands is covered by the glove of the uniform, the other totally bare. Leon wonders how it would feel to have them wander over his naked skin, the contrast of the rough leather of the glove against one of his legs, and the hardened and callous fingers against the other. Feel how Raihan caresses up and down his legs and thighs, like he’s doing right now.</p><p>Just when he’s about to start begging again, Raihan breaks the silence.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’re gonna forget your own name”</p><p>His voice sounds low and sultry making Leon stop thinking, and his eyes are fixed on Leon’s in a way that he’s unable to look away. Leon is more than certain that Raihan has already fucked him in his head at least three times. Leon’s so hard that it’s almost embarrassing, and so much fabric covering his lower half doesn’t help, instead make him grow even more frustrated.</p><p>Raihan grabs Leon’s hands and leads them to his hair. Then he comes closer to Leon’s crotch and licks. If Leon had been on his right mind, he would’ve started complaining about how he has to go out in front of a big crowd later and that his boyfriend is making a huge mess. But he’s not on his right mind, so he tangles his fingers in dark hair and lets his head fall back because it’s the closest thing to attention that his dick has received since they entered the bathroom. He’s not stupid, he knows is very likely that Raihan is doing all this on purpose, maybe to mark his territory or maybe for a completely unrelated reason. It’s also likely that he’s had this planned inside his head since they entered the Wyndon Stadium holding hands and Leon felt the pre-battle anxiety entering his body as soon as he stepped inside the building.</p><p>After all, it’s not the first time Raihan does this. He kind of always does it in situations that are so stressful they take the best of Leon.</p><p>If Leon has to be honest, it’s impossible to not forget about everything when those large, masculine hands run through his body and that naughty, hot, stimulating mouth is playing with him.</p><p>Raihan grips his thighs and keeps mouthing at his crotch, soaking the fabric that prevents all contact with Leon’s skin with his saliva. Leon pulls Raihan’s hair a little, not forcing but instead encouraging him to go further. It doesn’t matter that he’s in a hurry or that they aren’t in the most private place, or that any of their friends could walk in at any given moment. Raihan loves going slow, and if Leon does clearly state that he wants it fast, they <b>are</b> going to go slow. Leon, that’s undressing himself of any sense of responsibility he has bit by bit as Raihan’s touch keeps getting more intense, doesn’t see a problem in that. What he hates is not being able to be loud there. They’re both loud as hell, but now he finds himself forced to bite his lip to avoid drawing in those who’re curious.</p><p>Anticipation and eagerness start burning inside his stomach when Raihan gets rid of his shorts and thighs at the same time in a swift and expert movement. He gets closer to his crotch and smiles against the fabric of Leon’s boxers. Inside, he’s most likely bragging about the effect him and his experience in this territory have on the Champion’s body.</p><p>Sure, it’s not like Raihan is any less affected, but now this is about Leon and not about himself.</p><p>“Happy to see me?”</p><p>“You’re fucking horrible”</p><p>“I could leave you there and let you finish himself, Mr. Unbeatable Champion”</p><p>“I know” Leon smiles with all the self-confidence he has and adds. “But I also know you wouldn’t think about that”</p><p>Raihan looks up at him and Leon is so terribly, fucking close to cumming on his boxers.</p><p>“You’re right, but you shouldn’t say it”</p><p>“You’re fucking horrible” Leon repeats. Then, in an outburst of honesty, one of those he often has when he has an intimate moment with Raihan, he whispers. “I love you”</p><p>“I know” The way Raihan’s hand caresses him doesn’t suit his voice, which he’s trying to soften and make sweeter just for this moment, at all. “I love you too”</p><p>Leon can’t help but swallow when Raihan pulls down his underwear with a tortuous slowness and the next second he proceeds to completely avoid his dick. He lifts Leon’s shirt to kiss his navel, goes down leaving a trail of kisses to the hipbone and leaves one or two hickeys on his thighs, but doesn’t pay attention to the place that needs it the most.</p><p>Son of a bitch.</p><p>Leon is so hard and he’s sure he won’t last long (which, thinking about it, is more beneficial than anything else). He’s not blind, he can see how hard Raihan is in his own shorts, and the stain of precum at the front doesn’t go unnoticed. How he’s able to hold back and not touch himself, he doesn’t know.</p><p>After what feel like hours even if it’s barely been a couple of minutes, Raihan finally focuses. His tongue licks at his lips and he taps Leon’s thigh a few times, asking him to pay attention in a silent request. Leon makes a noise that he hopes sounds like acknowledgment and not a whine.</p><p>Raihan wraps a hand around his cock, running his thumb over the slit. He spreads the precum all over the head, Leon moans in a low voice. Raihan’s half-lidded eyelids are filled with hunger, desire and something that, if Leon were looking at him face to face, he’d recognize it as love. Raihan loves him enough to do this with him, in the worst possible place and in the less appropriate moment.</p><p>Leon would pay with his Champion title to whoever it is that gives him a better offer on what truly loving someone is.</p><p>“You can cum in my mouth, I don’t mind”</p><p>Leon is going to die today and it’s gonna be the fault of that man kneeling in front of him.</p><p>Raihan licks a vein in the side and Leon grabs his hair with all his strength. He bites his lower lip, hopping it hasn’t been enough to draw blood, and his legs are starting to tremble occasionally. But things don’t end there, no. Raihan is also a fan of changing the pace without giving Leon time to breathe or process what just happened, so that’s what he does.</p><p>He gets it all inside his mouth at once and Leon is sure he’s going to cum right there and then. In a reflex action, Leon moves his hips, feels the tip hitting the back of Raihan’s throat and has to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid a scream. Raihan (<b>Fucking </b>Raihan) has the nerve to look all relaxed, breathes in deeply and closes his eyes shut, takes what Leon gives him, delighting in the pain of the grip in his hair and the occasional buck of Leon’s hips inside his mouth. Some tears, still small, are starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Leon almost has the impulse to stop and ask him if he’s alright, but the way Raihan’s fingers dig in the back of his thighs makes him loose it.</p><p>Raihan’s gag reflex is non-existent at this point of their relationship, but even though he doesn’t choke when Leon fucks his mouth at a slow pace, he grows tired of it rather quickly. After a little while he gets his hands off of the Champion’s thighs and gets Leon’s hands out of his hair, pinning them against the wall. He keeps going, now dictating his own rhythm, gets Leon’s cock out of his mouth, gives licks all over the tip, some tiny kitten ones and some others larger, presses some kiss against the side, and Leon just can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Rai… Fuck, Rai, I…”</p><p>Raihan looks up at him once more, lips slick with spit, cheeks hot and red all over, breathing with difficulty and more droplets of sweat sliding down his neck and temples. He massages Leon’s cock with his hand, slow, very, very slow, as if he’s making sure Leon doesn’t cum in a place other than his mouth, and whispers.</p><p>“Then do it”</p><p>His voice is low, hoarse, <em>sexy</em>. Leon feels like the floor moves away from his feet, all the blood already gone to his cock instead of his brain, not allowing him to think clearly.</p><p>Raihan doesn’t have to do much. He puts Leon’s cock back inside his mouth, bobs his head no more than three times and all it takes to make Leon cum is a moan around his cock when he takes him in all the way down to the base once more. A hot, salty mess hits the back of Raihan’s throat.</p><p>And Raihan, being Raihan, is not happy with only that.</p><p>He carefully and, again, slowly, takes Leon’s cock out of his mouth, nails his eyes on the Champion’s. Leon looks like he’s trying his best to stay on his feet, legs like jelly and chest rising and lowering in an irregular manner. Raihan makes sure that Leon sees the bulge that forms in his throat when he swallows his cum and proceeds to lick his lips as if he had just eaten a banquet.</p><p>All the sensuality left in the atmosphere is broken as soon as Leon speaks.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just sucked me off in the Stadium’s bathroom”</p><p>Raihan can’t help but laugh at the comment, voice still hoarse and throat resentful.</p><p>“I can’t believe you let me”</p><p>Leon laughs with him, his sense of responsibility and of arriving on time long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>